


The EP177 Mission

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because he got real stuck on those eyes, But mostly just playing into Kakashi's feels about leave no man behind, M/M, Naruto episode 177, Pre-Slash, Some wounds in black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: So, what happened during that one mission, that made Kakashi think so much on the subject of the liveliness of Iruka's eyes and made him continue to orbit around the teacher?(Comic-y speculations with annotational handwriting)





	The EP177 Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... [mightyb013 over at tumblr reminded me of that episode I both like and dislike](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171008466893/mightyb013-does-anyone-else-still-think-about). So I have speculated in the format I usually end up using :p 
> 
> So, warnings for unrefined content, not worked out properly and a bit rushed.  
> Anything within [ ] is just a 'this here should go something like this'.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/8qleuvamt/)

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka is of course quite ashamed he didn’t follow orders (especially since Iruka misunderstood things completely because he didn’t have all the info, reasoning he should’ve trusted his captain) and let his feels run ahead of his head like he always does. He has no idea about Kakashi’s feelings about not leaving people behind ;3
> 
> I know this episode exploded the KakaIru fandom for a while when it aired, but... I would personally avoid see it not being canon unless specified to be for a specific work that actually make use for it, rather the other way round. It's real nice basis for a lot of plotbunnies. But. It makes me feel there is a weird serious power imbalance between them. I somehow think it takes a lot from both characters.


End file.
